


О, children

by saiditagain



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Action, Fun, Gen, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditagain/pseuds/saiditagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Ты только взгляни на себя! – с трудом сдерживая приступ смеха, Имс прикрыл кулаком рот и попытался методично откашляться, а не заржать в голос. И, ох, какой же чертовски трудной была эта задача, когда напротив стоял координатор. И не в светло-сером дорогущем костюме от Brioni, в котором щеголял до погружения, проговаривая вслух детали плана, а в пышном платье голубого цвета, а-ля Золушка из старой доброй диснеевской сказки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О, children

**Author's Note:**

> Сложно сказать, что именно натолкнуло на странную идею и такое же исполнение, но вот что получилось в результате.  
> К слову, та самая бумажная вертушка, несколько раз упоминаемая в работе, выглядит так: http://s019.radikal.ru/i623/1603/ab/7b0088c57638.jpg .

\- Ты только взгляни на себя! – с трудом сдерживая приступ смеха, Имс прикрыл кулаком рот и попытался методично откашляться, а не заржать в голос. И, ох, какой же чертовски трудной была эта задача, когда напротив стоял Артур. И не в светло-сером дорогущем костюме от Brioni, в котором щеголял до погружения, проговаривая вслух детали плана, а в пышном платье голубого цвета, а-ля Золушка из старой доброй диснеевской сказки. Интересно, а хрустальные туфельки сорок второго размера на месте? Эта мысль совершенно случайно появилась в голове, но так уютно там обосновалась, что побороть желание задрать пышную юбку и тут же проверить, оказалось практически невозможно. Да и какой смысл давить в себе интерес, если достаточно пары шагов, чтобы его удовлетворить? Достаточно. И Имс смело двинулся в сторону Артура, позволяя себе привычную ухмылку, которую с лица стерла проскочившая прямо перед носом стрела. Откуда-то сбоку послышался заливистый смех, а уже через несколько секунд маленький пухлощекий купидон растворился в воздухе так же внезапно, как появился.

\- Вот мелкий паршивец! – недовольно воскликнул имитатор, вернувшись к удивленному Артуру, похоже, возмущенному и заставленному врасплох.

\- Не понимаю. Как так получилось? Макет тот же, проекции не агрессивны, но что за идиотский наряд? Имитировать принцессу должен был ты, а не я! – попытавшись сделать шаг, он покачнулся и чуть не рухнул на ровном месте, шурша плотной тканью и, кажется, сразу миллионом юбок.

\- Ей пять лет всего! Еще совсем ребенок. Вот и идем не по плану, - хмыкнув, Имс огляделся по сторонам и кивнул на высокую дубовую дверь, - Покои-то в той стороне, Ваше Величество.

\- Слишком не по плану. Пятилетняя девочка, черт возьми! Сделаем вид, что ничего особенного не произошло. Справимся, – приподнимая подол платья, подытожил Артур и протянул Имсу руку, совсем уж королевским тоном добавляя, - Проводишь?

\- Конечно, детка! Могу хоть на плечо закинуть, чтобы поскорее свалить из этого дурдома, пока нам не встретились радужные единороги, - фыркнув под нос, он подхватил его под локоть и чуть ли не подтащил к двери, ухмыляясь и выдерживая паузу.

Интересно, а малышка Иззи не заметит подвоха, если что-то пойдет не так? Конечно, имитация не была кривой или некачественной, но Имс умудрялся видеть за всеми декорациями, тонкой талией, светлыми локонами и кукольным личиком самого Артура. Тот, разумеется, будет очень убедителен, вежлив, легко подберет верные слова, но главное – удержать фикцию, а не превратиться во взрослого мужика в платье и парике. Слишком уж попахивает ролевыми играми, которым лучше оставаться в пределах спальни.

\- Принцесса! Золушка! – высокий детский голосок, близкий к тому, чтобы сорваться на визг, раздался, стоило только переступить порог детской, и малышка буквально вцепилась мертвой хваткой в Артура, чьи глаза тут же округлились. И, честно, говоря, Имс никогда не думал о том, чтобы завести парочку спиногрызов, но если они будут обезоруживать его суженного с такой легкостью, то пища для размышлений определенно есть. Осталось только подавить в себе приступ умиления. Он все же как-никак принц, верно? Не стоять же, разинув рот, и не глазеть на все вокруг. Хотя посмотреть было на что.

Посреди комнаты, почти точной копии реального места, вместо кровати стояли два кресла, обитые красным бархатом, с высокими спинками и резными деревянными подлокотниками, армии из самых разных игрушек и целый воздушный флот из самолетиков, а еще пара кукольных домиков, в которых кипела жизнь. 

\- Здравствуй, милая! – ласковый голос, принадлежащий Артуру, точнее его имитации, возвращает в «здесь и сейчас», - Мои слуги принесли весть о том, что ты плохо спишь в последнее время, - он взмахивает рукой и несколько ярких птичек появляются, словно по мановению волшебной палочки. Но это лишь взгляд со стороны. Имс-то понимает, что сейчас ему приходится тащить на себе архитектуру сна, отвечать за детали и следить за каждой мелочью в собственном образе.

\- Если это правда, то мы с принцем, пришли помочь,- одного короткого кивка в сторону достаточно, чтобы наивные серые глазенки размером с блюдца, не моргая, уставились на Имса. Ему аж неловко стало. Слишком много искренности и доверия в одном лишь взгляде, - Правда, любимый?

\- Да, милая, - с трудом давит из себя «принц», когда на языке крутится прилипчивое «детка», - Иззи, дорогая, ходят слухи, что какое-то чудище поселилось в этом шкафу. Вот мы и решили заглянуть к тебе, чтобы все проверить и решить проблему.

\- А…а как? – пробормотав один единственный вопрос, девочка прикусила губу и бросила опасливый взгляд на массивный деревянный шкаф в углу комнаты, где на дверцах висел тяжелый замок. Похоже, заботливая мать не приукрашивала рассказ и детская фантазия способна на многое.

\- Очень просто, дорогая! – скользнув пальцами по мягким волосам малышки, Артур, точнее «принцесса», направился к своему «трону» и чинно занял место, приглашая «объект» (как бы по-идиотски это не звучало в отношении ребенка) сесть на колени.

\- Как? Как?

\- Мой храбрый принц снимет замок и свяжет с помощью волшебной ленты, - наклонив голову, Артур указал пальцем на атласную повязку, поддерживающую светлые локоны, и добавил, - А я помогу ему. Мы превратим того, кто внутри в безобидную и интересную игрушку, которая никогда не принесет тебе вреда. Договорились? 

\- Да, Золушка! 

Упоминание имени сказочной принцессы резануло по ушам, но Артур только улыбнулся и кивнул, пересаживая Иззи на соседнее кресло, которое вроде бы играло роль трона принца, стоящего в паре шагов, с любопытством оглядывающего армию плюшевых медвежат, вооруженных острыми пиками явно китайского производства:

\- Тогда оставайся здесь и жди, а лучше – собери свою свиту и осмотри соседние комнаты. Кое-где завяли цветы, их необходимо полить.

К счастью, девочку не пришлось просить дважды. Наверное, именно в этом и заключалось главное отличие между детьми и взрослыми – одни задавали миллионы вопросов, пытались как-то защитить свою шкуру, а другие лишь хлопали глазами, принимая все на веру. 

Как только комната опустела, и дверь за Иззи закрылась, Артур поднялся со своего места и задрал подол платья, вытаскивая пистолет, надежно закрепленный за резинку чулка. Похоже, имитация держалась хорошо, Имс не сводил взгляда и довольно хмыкнул, когда заметил и в самом деле хрустальные туфельки.

\- Как ты ходишь в такой обуви, детка? Это ведь должно быть чертовски больно, - к голосу снова вернулась расслабленность, и он довольно ухмыльнулся.

\- Мы на задании, Имс. Сейчас нужно открыть шкаф, посмотреть, что за тварь там сидит, разобраться с ней и положить туда вот это, а не глазеть на меня и отвлекаться, - показав бумажную вертушку, Артур снял с предохранителя пистолет и кивнул в сторону дверцы с замком, - Ты открываешь. Я целюсь. Прикончим эту штуку, вышвырнем в окно. Как договаривались.

\- Если будет что вышвыривать. Готов? – пожав плечами, Имс взялся за замок и тот уже через секунду оказался в его руках, развороченный, словно по нему проехались. Артур больше остальных любил изменять физические свойства материалов, чтобы облегчить задачу. А вот двери касаться не пришлось – навесы скрипнули, и створки сами разошлись в стороны. 

Выстрелов не было слышно. На лице Артура читалось удивление. Имс просто не мог молча наблюдать за этой странной картиной, отступил назад, встал рядом и уставился прямо внутрь шкафа. На куче разноцветных платьиц, юбочек и прочих детских вещиц сидело нечто странное и не вызывающее приятных ассоциаций. Не то куча желе, не то осьминог, скорее даже огромный слизень со щупальцами. Одного взгляда, так или иначе, было достаточно, чтобы, если не испугаться, то хотя бы испытать острый приступ тошноты вместе с отвращением.

\- Да уж, богатая у нее фантазия, - констатируя факт, Имс сморщился и взглянул на притихшего Артура, сначала побелевшего, а затем позеленевшего, - Похоже, кто-то тоже боится насекомых или просто привык к стерильности везде и всюду?

\- В детстве брат закинул мне такого же за воротник рубашки, - с трудом выдавливая из себя слова, Артур громко сглотнул и отступил на шаг назад, поднимая пистолет, - Из него, скорее всего, прыснет какая-нибудь гадость. Я уверен. Лучше отойти подальше. 

Здоровенный слизень, который монстр, лениво зашевелил щупальцами, распахнул круглые глазенки и отвернулся, не обращая никакого внимания на неожиданных гостей. Никакой агрессии. Странно, что Иззи его боялась, постоянно рассказывала какие-то страшные истории своей матери и просыпалась от кошмаров. Самый обычный зажравшийся моллюск. Просто чертовски огромный и раздувшийся до размеров среднестатистической собаки. 

\- Прикончи его уже, время-то идет, - без намека на упрек, напомнил Имс и отступил в сторону, оставляя дело Артуру.  
Выстрелы оказались не особо громким, благодаря глушителю. Из расползающихся дыр в боку дождем сыпались разноцветные блестки, а сам «монстр» стремительно сдувался. Сначала он просто уменьшался в размерах и странно извивался, а потом и вовсе исчез, оставляя после себя лишь кучки разноцветного полиэтилена. Словно большая праздничная хлопушка. Исчез в точности, как тот самый купидон.

\- Отлично, - протянул Имс, в голосе которого теперь можно было уловить даже некоторую брезгливость, - Не хватало еще в этом дерьме с ног до головы заляпаться.

\- Зато не нужно никого выбрасывать в окно, - улыбнулся Артур и, аккуратно ступая по сияющим под ногами блесткам, положил бумажную вертушку поверх одежды, оставив дверь незапертой.

***

_Иззи соскочила с постели ровно в девять утра и, очаровательно нахмурившись, потерла едва заметное красное пятнышко на запястье, оставшееся после введения иглы в вену._

_Сон был неожиданно ярким и необычным, а еще совсем не страшным. Ей даже не нужно было искать мать или звать отца, чтобы тот проверил, не прячется ли кто-нибудь среди ее одежды. В этом и не было необходимости, потому что дверцы были приоткрыты._

_Спустив ноги на пол, малышка подбежала к шкафу и с любопытством заглянула внутрь. Лишь с любопытством, без доли страха, волнения или беспокойства. Она звонко засмеялась и цепкие детские пальцы тут же схватили бумажную вертушку, к ножке которой была привязана широкая атласная лента голубого цвета._

_\- Мама, мама! Принцесса была такая красивая! И они с принцем спасли меня! Больше никто не придет во сне, я знаю!  
Услышав уже знакомый голос, Артур сделал еще глоток кофе и кивнул в сторону двери. Миссис Генри лишь благодарно улыбнулась, а Имс совсем по-доброму ухмыльнулся и взял со стола кейс с аппаратурой, мысленно обещая себе в следующий раз захватить с собой в отпуск не только Артура, но и племянницу._

_Он, похоже, всерьез готов терпеть уйму вопросов, детские капризы и тычки под ребра за «из тебя прекрасная принцесса, детка», лишь бы снова увидеть растерянность и замешательство на знакомом лице, а заодно и послушать пару-тройку интересных сказок перед сном в исполнении Артура.  
_


End file.
